Cold Reality
by Ricochet
Summary: Dark Kat kidnaps 7 kittens from MKC to give to a kat named Lin Kuei. Now, the only thing is what are they needed for??


COLD REALITY  
AUTHOR: Felicia McFurry  
Email: Ricochet8@hotmail.com  
  
This fan fiction will follow events that happened in Mortal Kombat. So some  
characters will be off of Mortal Kombat and have the same background. But trust  
me this has nothing to do with Mortal Kombat..like the fighting and all. Just got  
some cool ideas from the game Mortal Kombat Trilogy and the tv show Mortal  
Kombat Conquest.  
  
This entire Saga is dedicated to my true love, Jake Bridges. Who has made my life  
so happy and much more worth living. I love you, Jake Bridges!  
  
Between this saga and Saga 1 is basically 5 years have passed. Dusty is 8  
years old and Jake and Felicia had another kitten. Her name is Victoria and she is 5  
years old in this saga. Also Chance and Isis got married and had a kitten also who  
is 5 years old also, his name is Matthew.   
  
It was the Saturday night of the Megakat City Fair. Felicia, Jake, Chance  
and Isis had decided to come that night since it was pay $12.00 and ride all rides  
unlimited times. Felicia had brought Dusty since he wanted to come so badly and  
she left Victoria and with her Grandmother, Claire who lived on Anakata Island.   
"Hey, Chance...how about we ride the Zipper?," asked Jake as he started to  
lead the way to the fair's scariest ride, the Zipper.   
The Zipper was about 20 feet tall with carts on both side of it. It would  
start turning horizontally and the carts would flip around.   
When they reached the ride, Chance looked up at the ride and then said, "I  
don't know about this, buddy."  
Jake grinned, thinking to himself that Chance was scared. "What's the  
matter, buddy? Is this ride too scary for a hotshot pilot?," he asked teasingly. He  
knew that would get Chance to ride the ride.   
"Oh..me scared? Yeah right. You're on buddy and you get the gold cart,"  
Chance responded as he grinned back even bigger at Jake.  
"Ha! That won't scare me," said Jake as he walked towards the back of the  
line with Chance tailing him.   
"Hey, Chance. I am going with you, "said Isis.   
"I'll stay here, Jake. I'll look after Dusty and Matthew, "said Felicia as she  
stood back while holding Matthew and Dusty's paws.   
"Mommy, I am thirsty," said Dusty as he tugged on Felicia's shirt.   
"I'm going to get us some drinks," Felicia called to her friends as she turned  
and walked towards the concession stand while holding Dusty's and Matthew's  
paws. When she reached the concession, she took out her wallet and told the clerk  
what she wanted. "Now you two," she said to Dusty and Matthew stand right here  
and don't go anywhere while I pay for the drinks.   
Dusty and Matthew nodded in acknowledgment but they kept their young  
minds on all the rides that were at the fair. Suddenly a pink like creature with  
wings had caught their attention. Dusty and Matthew started to run after the new  
creature and went behind one of the game stands.   
When Felicia had turned around and noticed that Dusty and Matthew were  
not at her side, she dropped the drinks in surprise. "Dusty? Matthew?" she asked  
still in shock. "Dusty?! Matthew?! Where are you?!" Her eyes started to water up  
in terror, she took off towards the Zipper ride to where the rest of her friends and  
Jake were.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Dusty and Matthew had followed the pink creature to the  
trailer park of the fair grounds. No kat was back in those parts of the fair since  
everyone was at the fair. Suddenly when Dusty and Matthew turned behind one of  
the trailer ends, they bumped into a large kat wearing cloak. Dusty and Matthew  
looked up in horror. The large, scary kat had a cloak and a hood and his fur was  
purple. He had really scary looking face also.   
Dusty and Matthew started to tremble and start to walk backwards away  
from the strange kat. Suddenly the large kat, which was Dark Kat grabbed them by  
the arms.   
"Look what I found? More tomkat kittens for Lin Kuei," he said with glee  
as he drug them away to a large RV parked in the very back of the lot. Dusty and   
Matthew were crying and screaming for their mommies, but no one could hear  
them since no one was there.   
After he put them in the RV, he got in the driver's seat and smiled to  
himself. He had kidnapped 7 kittens for the kat that he ran into earlier that day. His  
name Lin Kuei he offered Dark Kat a promise that he could not refuse. Lin Kuei  
had told Dark Kat that if he kidnapped 7 young male kittens around the age of 8  
for him, in 10 years, Lin Kuei would give Dark Kat the 7 best warriors that could  
easily defeat the SWAT Kats. Even though his offer seemed promising to Dark  
Kat. Dark Kat had also made Lin Kuei pay $50,000 for the job as well.   
Dark Kat started up the RV and drove out of the fair grounds and back to  
the place where he would meet Lin Kuei.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Jake, Chance and Isis had just gotten off of the Zipper and were making  
their way to the spot where they would meet Felicia and the kitts. But when they  
saw her, the smiles on their faces had disappeared. Felicia ran up to them,  
screaming and crying.   
Jake ran up to her, when he did, she collapsed in his arms, crying her eyes  
out. "Licia? What's wrong? Where are the kitts?" he asked, confused by what was  
happening before him.  
"The-they're gone..Jake, "she managed to say. "I was paying for the drinks,  
and they must have ran off..and I don't know where they are..." She broke down  
into tears again. Jake stood there holding her.  
"Holy Kats!!" Isis said as she too burst into tears. "My Matthew..."  
Chance quickly held her.  
"It will be okay, beautiful," he said trying to reassuring.   
Jake looked up at Chance with tears in his eyes. "We've have to go to the  
enforcers' tents and tell them," he said. Chance nodded solemnly, his eyes to the  
ground trying to fight back the tears.  
"Come on, love. Let's go," Jake said as he took Felicia's paw and led her to  
the enforcers' tent with Chance and Isis following.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
After they reached the enforcers' tent and reported what happened, they  
were surprised by what they found out. They were told that they were not the only  
ones who had missing kittens. The enforcers told them that their kittens were 2  
out of 7 who were kidnapped that night. One of the others was Feral's nephew.   
The enforcers reassured them that they were out looking for the kittens at the time  
and that was the only thing that they could do.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Later on that night, the fair grounds had closed and Jake, Chance, Isis and  
Felicia had to leave not knowing where their kittens were and many other parents.   
The enforcers didn't know what could have happen but they did find out from of  
the game owners that he did see some young kittens what appeared to be a pink  
flying creature but it was hard for him to tell. Jake and Chance knew that had to be a   
creepling. But they didn't know for sure and even if Dark Kat did get the kittens; they   
wondered why would he?  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A couple of days later after Dark Kat had given the kittens to the Lin Kuei,  
he realized that one of the kittens that he kidnapped was the son of Ricochet. He grinned   
to himself and decided to tell the SWAT Kats.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
At the hangar, Razor and T-Bone were washing the Turbokat when their  
alarmed sounded. Razor and T-Bone rushed over to the alarm in hopes of some good   
news about their missing sons.   
"Yes?" Razor said in high hopes of good information.  
"Hello SWAT Kats," Dark Kat said menacingly.  
Razor's and T-Bone's ears flattened straight to their heads. "What do you  
want, Dark Crud?! T-Bone growled through his teeth in anger. Both of them knew now   
that Dark Kat had to be the one.  
"Oh..just to tell you, that I did have the son of Ricochet," said Dark Kat.  
"You did?!" asked Razor in horror.  
"What did you do with the other ones that you kidnapped at the fair?!"  
T-Bone demanded over his partner.  
"The same thing that I did with the son of Razor," Dark Kat said grinning.  
"What's that?!" both T-Bone and Razor asked.  
"I killed them!," Dark Kat said in pleasure. He knew that he was lieing but  
he knew that they would believe him and that this would halt them from searching   
and getting wise about the Lin Kuei.   
"Killed them?!!!," Razor said.  
"Why you son of a-," T-Bone started but he was cut off by Dark Kat's  
laughter and the click of disconnection from Dark Kat's end leaving Razor and T-Bone   
with dreadful news and their hearts stabbed.   
"Oh no......,"Razor said softly as he dropped to his knees.  
T-Bone growled very loud and hit the wall with his fist and then stormed  
off, cussing under his breath.   
After Razor saw T-Bone head off upstairs, Razor closed his eyes, there  
was so much anger in him. Dark Kat killing innocent kittens. Suddenly he couldn't   
take it anymore, his anger inside of him was too great for him. He took a deep breath in   
and then yelled with all of his might, "I AM GOING TO FIND YOU DARK SH*T!! I   
SWEAR IT ON MY SON'S LIFE THAT YOU TOOK!! I AM GOING TO FIND AND   
KILL YOU!! DO YOU HEAR?!!!  
  
To be continued  
  



End file.
